


Shirtless

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: You guys keep talking about shirtless Newt and now I've got Grindelnewt stuck in my head with a suprised Grindelwald





	Shirtless

Newt doesn’t recognize Grindelwald, not at first. He’s too busy, saying goodbye to the kelpie and getting out of the water to notice the figure standing right in front of him. Although, when he turns his head around and the figure doesn’t move, it’s hard for Newt to believe he’s looking right at the dark lord himself.

Because why would Grindelwald waste his time just staring at him? He must’ve come to kill him, right? Yeah, he probably has found out Dumbledore contacted him to look for Credence as well.

It’s getting weird, because the initial fear he felt has been replaced by confusion. Has Grindelwald even blinked yet? The only indication that man has not been petrified are the way his mismatched eyes are roaming over his body.

Newt looks down for a second, just to see if there’s something weird, but the only thing he sees is his chest and his soaked trousers.

After what it seems like an eternity, Grindelwald clears his throat and he looks right into Newt’s eyes like his life depends on it.

“You h-have so many scars and… freckles,” Newt hears him curse after that and for a moment he has the sensation that Grindelwald wants to facepalm himself. “I mean… you’re wet.”

Grindelwald pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs; it looks like he’s having an internal battle with himself.

“Well, I’m wet because I was with Miranda.”

“Miranda?” Grindelwald frowns, looking up again.

Newt points at the water.

“The kelpie.”

“You named–You tamed a kelpie?”

“I don’t tame creatures,” Newt says, outraged. He’s never liked that word.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Grindelwald says, suddenly amused.

“Why did you come here?” Perhaps he’s just getting himself in trouble by asking, but Newt’s so confused that he is only interested in answers.

“I came to warn you not to get in my way,” Grindelwald says, eyes going from the point where Newt’s trousers start to his eyes. “But I’ve changed my mind, please do get in my way… repeatedly.”

Newt tilts his head, feeling more lost than a couple of minutes ago.

“I don't–”

“Actually, when I finish what I have to do, I’ll come back for you, Newton,” a mischievous smirk quirks his lips up and he adds: “And we’re going to have… a conversation about our future together.”

“Together?” Newt doesn’t have time to ask anything else the dark lord apparates away.

What in Merlin’s name was that?


End file.
